A Batman Story
by Klaine-Rulz
Summary: Batman, Robin and Batgirl have never seen anything this bad before. The Joker is Back and badder than ever. The Joker finds out their identities and it looks like the end. Can they save the city? How will this end? What will happen when Robin gets hurt?:
1. The Joker is back

"It's Joker again," Bruce said, in a deep husky voice "Dick, call Barbra, this may get ugly."

"YES! FINALLY SOME ACTION!" yelled the boy wonder, as he through down the book he was reading.

Dick was a 10th grader and was almost done with his homework he'd been working on for the last 2 hours.

He got up and ran to the phone. He dialed the number he knew the best.

"Hello?" asked the sweet voice on the other end.

"Hey Babs, Joker's out again at his old hideout, we need you now! Bruce said its gunna be a tough one tonight."

"Ha! Nothing that we can't handle! I'll be there in a little bit, but Dick, do me one thing?"

"Sure, what?"

"Leave some butts for me to kick this time, ok?"

"Haha, no problem. See you down there!"

"Bye!"

Dick through the phone down and raced for the Batcave. He ran down and through his costume on quickly. It was very colorful, just the way he liked it. It was a red vest, with green short sleeves and a little yellow and black "R" in the upper right chest. He had a black cape that was yellow on the inside and green pants. He had matching green gloves and a yellow belt full of gadgets. And to finish it off, he had a black facemask that kept the identity as a foster son of Bruce away from the world. He slicked back his semi-spiked hair and was off.

He saw that Bruce, or the Batman had already drove out and figured that he went too slowly for the Dark Knight to wait. Dick… or Robin jumped on his matching cycle and drove out in a cloud of dust. He figured that Alfred would have to clean that up later. He felt a little guilty even though he was the butler. He pushed that aside and was ready to fight.

He weaved in and out of cars and got to the old hideout in a matter of minuets. He arrived right in the middle of what appears to be a showdown between the joker and Batman. Robin looked around and saw that there were only four henchmen tied up in the corner.

Robin thought, "Hmm, Bruce said that tonight was going to be tough... Barbra is going to be here soon and there looks like there is nothing for us to do. Dang!"

So Robin got off the cycle and stood bye batman just in case he needed him, and from the looks of it, he wasn't going to.

A couple of moments later, there was another loud roar and Barbra pulled up. She was wearing her Batgirl costume that was purple, with a yellow bat on the chest of the short dress. She had purple leggings that almost didn't show because she had long boots that met right above the knee. She had a black cape that looked a lot like Batman's but was purple on the inside. She was also wearing a mask that looked a lot like Batman's but showed a little more face. Quickly she hopped off her cycle that matched and stood right next to Robin.

"What'd I miss?" She said in an adorable tone.

"Beats me, I just got here."

"Didn't I say to leave butts for me to kick?" She said in a sweet, but mocking voice.

"Well I didn't get to either, if it makes you feel any better." He said mocking her voice.

"Great"

"Batman did say that tonight was going to be hard, and he is usually never wrong, so watch your back." His tone getting more worried.

"I think I can do that, after all I am the world greatest supergal!"

"Don't let it all go to your head Batgirl"

"Too late"

Looking at the fight going on in front of them, they could see that the Joker was being badly beaten. But as Batman gave him a hard punch in the jaw, the joker ran to a shed and pulled out a small black box that had a big red button in the middle. As he pushed it a loud sound came from what seemed like every direction and the most odd-looking henchmen emerged from all around them. Batgirl gasped.

"So I'm guessing this is what Batman meant by a hard night…"

The Men started charging at all three of them and the odds were not in their favor.


	2. It just got Harder

As the Henchmen were running, Batman grabbed something out of his belt and through it down. A huge puff of smoke emerged and the three heroes jumped in and started fighting. Everyone was throwing punches and it didn't take long before the number of henchmen started falling down in ropes and pain. One by one, the henchmen were going down and Joker got back up. He knew that the crime fighters were winning, and that he needed to take action. So he started to run.

Just then more and more men were coming out of the near by buildings and things weren't looking so good.

One huge man came up behind Batgirl and hit her strait in the back; she fell to the ground in pain and was trying to regain her breath. Three other men ran up and started hitting her over and over until Robin jumped on their backs and smacked them one by one, each of them falling do the pavement, all of them unconscious.

He helped Batgirl up.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah…. LOOK OUT!"

Robin ducked and a henchman swung inches above his head, he lost a little balance and that's all Robin needed to give him the kick of a lifetime right in the gut. He fell right on his side and groaned very loudly.

Batman wasn't having much more luck and got a couple of good punched in the face, but could still hold up his own fight. They shook it off and got back in the fight.

About a half hour later and all the henchmen were on the ground. The team somehow managed to do it; Batgirl and Robin were very impressed.

Batman had a strange look on his face and Batgirl looked at him.

"Relax Batman, It's over. We won!"

"Its not over Batgirl, It's just started."

Batgirl gave Robin a scared look and whispered,

"Is it just me or do you feel like we're being watched?"

A crazed laugh came from behind the shed and Joker popped out with a huge machine gun and said, "No Batgirl, It's not you, IT'S ME!" Then he started shooting like crazy in every direction, laughing even harder. All three of them dodged the bullets and flew around. Batman through a bat-o-rang at the Joker that made him drop the weapon. He yelled and out of no wear, a helicopter flew down with a latter attached, Joker grabbed on and laughed.

Robin was the only one close enough to Joker and grabbed the rope behind him, leaving Batman and Batgirl behind. The other two were going to follow the copter by car.

Joker saw this and started climbing as fast as he could to the top. Pulling out a knife, he stared to cut the rope. The rope fell and Robin held on to the copter instead. Then Joker stared to drive the copter and Robin knew he was in for a rough ride.

The copter jerked in every direction, nearly throwing the Boy Wonder off. He held on and Joker was mad. Joker headed down and attempted to throw him into a skyscraper.

He got low enough and scraped the copter's bottom, but Robin dodged it barely. He managed to climb up to the door and smashed it open in a huge rage. Robin was very angry.

Joker knew he was done and he jumped out in a parachute. Harley, who was also there driving it, grabbed the other bag and jumped. Robin didn't know how to drive a helicopter, and it was going down fast.

Robin was going to have to crash it… and it wasn't going to be pretty!


	3. A Crash Landing

Robin jumped into the seat and attempted to drive. He thought that it looked a little like the video games he played with some buddies of his after school. I was much more advanced, but he thought that maybe he could steer it down.

He took at the controls and started to steer. He knew it was going to crash and was bracing for it. Robin decided to crash into the near by park, he thought that the children playing would be in bed by now and it would be almost completely empty.

Hands gripping on the bars, sliding down ever so swiftly. He reached up and wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. He thought that if he gripped the handle any more, he would break open his glove. A couple more seconds annnnnnnnnd…. CRASH!

The ground shook and it could be felt a mile away.

"Batman! Did you feel that?" asked a very concerned Batgirl.

"Yes, and if I'm right, this isn't going to be good."

"Wait… IS DICK IN THERE?"

"Maybe. Brace yourself Batgirl. Don't get over emotional!"

Moments later the two bats would be arriving in Gotham National Park.

~

~~~  
~~~~ Meanwhile

~~  
~

Robin pulled and pulled and managed to completely rip off his right shoe caught in the rubble of the copter. His costume was ruined. His costume was ripped open in many areas like his legs, abs, sleeves and gloves. Part of his shirt was missing in the upper left chest, which reviled blood from many cuts. The rest of his body was also stained in blood and scars. He was starting to feel a little light headed, so he attempted to pull himself from the copter as best as he could. He was very week and couldn't do it in time. He looked up in a haze and saw a tall figure. "Batman…?" he managed to say. Then he slowly passed out.

~

~~~  
~~~~ Meanwhile

~~  
~

"Batman! Look! Over here! There he is!" Yelled Batgirl.

The two crime fighters sprang into action and saw a mass of twisted medal right next to a playground. They stopped and started to take medal away. Then Batman heard Batgirl gasp and came near. There right by the main controls was nothing but a bunch of blood. Robin's blood.

"He left."

"No he didn't leave, you can see it in the blood impression. He was lying in this poison for a while. He was either hurt or unconscious. He was kidnapped."

"Batman! Look! It's the Joker. AND HE'S HOLDING ROBIN!"

There running into the trees caring a very hurt and unconscious Robin, was none other that the Joker and Harley. Joker was laughing crazily while he escaped.

The team was running as fast as they could and Batman through a large net at the Jesters, but no luck. They had seemed to drive away in some sort of car. They followed the trail of Robin's blood to the corner of the street and saw that there was some kind of tire marks on the road. They had taken Robin.


	4. Robin and Joker

Back at the secret headquarters of the Joker.

"So Jokeybaby, what are we suppose to do with this here boy blunder?"

"Hush Harley! I'll tell you my plan when I'm ready!"

"And that will be…?"

"NOW! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"okeydokey! I'm all ears baby!"

"Well it's a simple thing. All we have to do is figure out the identity of the boy. That's it! Then when we find who the bird is, that will lead us to finding who the bats are and then we'll eliminate them!"

"So how are we gunna find out who the kid is?"

"Harley… My dear... are you REALLY that stupid?"

"What?" She said in a very stupid tone.

"We have the boy right here."

"OHHHHHHHH I get it. We'll let the boy go, follow him and find out where he lives!"

"ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS TAKE HIS MASK OFF! THAT'S IT!" screamed the Joker.

"Well don't get all mad at me."

"Whatever."

"But Batman, how are we going to find Robin?" asked Batgirl.

Batman and Batgirl got back to their car/cycle. Batgirl put on her helmet and jumped on the cycle. They started driving down the road.

"We have to head back to the Batcave. In the condition that he is in right now plus whatever the Joker is doing to him… We have to find him fast!"

"Oh no"

"And for the moment you've all been waiting for my minions, THE UNMASKING OF ROBIN THE BOY WONDER!

Joker had gathered all his henchmen and set up a stage with a bright red curtin. Behind the red fabric was a half dead, unconscious Robin lying on a medal hospital plank blood dripping onto the floor. Joker hopped on the stage and yelled action! One of his men turned on the camera and it started rolling.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting ladies and gentlemen!"

Joker reached down and stuck his finger in between his skin and the mask. He slowly lifted it up and off. Joker looked puzzled at the boy's face. He studied it and yelled.

"THE BOY WONDER IS REALLY… DICK GRAYSON? The young foster child of Bruce Waine? Well well isn't this a lovely surprise! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE IT!

Then that means BATMAN IS BRUCE WAINE! ! THIS IS PERFECT!


	5. Findings and Realizations

Deep with in the Batcave, Batman and Batgirl have been working vigorously for the past 2 days. They both have been worried SICK for the disappearance of the boy wonder. All the bats could do was look over the city. The two haven't taken a break the whole time.

"Batgirl!"

"What? ... Oh. Sorry, I was thinking. Batman… Do you think that he is ok?"

"I honestly have no idea. I think there is a lead at the old theater though. They might have Robin there! Lets go!"

Batgirl jumped on the purple bike and drove out in a flash following the dark night. They drove faster then they have drove in a long time and got the place in less than 5 minuets.

They ran up to the door and batman broke it down in one kick. They ran in and saw everything.

"Wow" batgirl shuddered. She looked around at all the different torture devices that the Joker had stored there. Sets of knives and guns all lined bolted to the wall. Next to that were different kinds of tables to put people on, with different torture devices. There was a table that was in the middle of the stage that looked newly used. It was a stiff hospital one with a lot of blood on it. The two bats saw it at the same time and Batgirl gasped.

"You don't think…?" she said worried beyond belief.

"Maybe."

Batman ran over to the table and took out a meter device. He placed it over the blood and it read, "DICK GRAYSON" in big bold letters on the screne.

"Damn, It's what I had thought."

"What?"

"Joker and his crew were here, and they had Robin. Right here on this very table."

"With all the blood here, and the crash site…. Is he dead?

"If he was dead, the Joker would leave his body here. So he could rub it in my face. They took Robin with them when they fled the scene."

"How is he still alive?" questioned Batgirl.

"I don't know. But I'm sure if Joker does this again… He wont be alive anymore. Look around for more clues. Something that will lead us the next site."

They searched for hours and have seen nothing more but, traps tricks, and torture devices. Then when almost all hope was lost…

"Batman. Does this mean anything?"

Looking over Batman saw Batgirl holding a used box of matches. It had red writing on the front and most of the matches have been used. Batman grabbed the box.

"The Ice Pick Club." Batman had a grim look on his face.

"Wait… Batman, Robin told me about that place. Wasn't that Zuko's hideout? The Guy who killed Dick Grayson's parents?"

Batman's face went cold. Ice Cold. They did it. They figured it out. They know who Robin really is. Which means they also know who The Batman is too.

"We've got to get there fast. Before Joker makes an announcement about our identity. And knowing Joker's style, he will probably make a TV Broadcast. "

Batman and Batgirl revved their engines and got to the ice pick club in about 15 minuets. It was 3:27. The club closes at 2. The two bats busted down the door and walked in to the smelly old bar. The place was run down and smelled like smoke, beer and sweat. Batgirl covered her nose.

"I'm sure their here. They must be in a bunker or basement of some sort. Fan out."

Just then they heard some ruckus from under the old, nasty floor boards. The Joker and his crew were right under them. With Robin. By the sounds that they're making the bats knew they were probably doing something horrible to him and needed to get down there fast.

"Batgirl. Stay in the vents. I'll bust in. I'll call if I need you, ok?"

"Why can't I go in with you?"

"Because his life is at stake. No questions. Go!"

"Fine."

Batgirl fought the need to talk back. She cared about him too! Why couldn't she help save him? But she knew Batman was right. She stayed quiet and stated to crawl into the vent system. She quietly shifted and crawled through the system as to not make a sound and peeked through an opening to see what was going on. She stopped. Froze in her tracks. Shocked. She had never seen anything like this before. Over the years Barbra had seen horror movies before, fake blood and killings on TV, CSI, ect. but looking at her best friend, laying on the table getting beaten to death scared her almost to the point of crying. She knew that her orders were to stay back no matter what there was there, unless he gave the sign. She fought it so hard. The pain of looking at him and not being able to do anything to help killed her inside. She prayed Batman would get there soon. She was right as soon as she looked up, Batman had busted through the door in a huge anger rage. He was pissed.

Joker looked up and smiled. "Well, well, well! Little Batman has graced us with his presence. Please, wont you come in… BRUCE? HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!


	6. Robin In Distress

BTW! I don't own the Batman or any other kind of Batman related thing!

There they were. About 12 people in all: Batman, Joker, Batgirl (Hidden), about 7 or so henchmen, Harley, and a bloody, unconscious, and almost dead Robin. Joker had stepped into the light. He was crazed. Hey Brucey! Guess you're here for the little Bird huh? Well as you can see, I've been taking good care of our little Dickey here!

The sound of his name made Batman shake. Joker didn't notice, but Batgirl did. She let out a whimper, and scolded her self for doing it. Lucky for her no one noticed. She got a hold of herself and looked back. Batman was still standing there. She saw the expression on his face, pure anger and hate. It scared her. Really scared her. She knew that the Joker was about to get it if he didn't get out of there soon.

"The problem is. I still can't figure out who the girl is though. You don't have a daughter Brucey. Well… I'll just have to take her mask off myself, when she's dead.

Batman stiffened. He was not happy. Joker wasn't really helping his case. He must have thought that he really could get Batman this time. The sad thing is, he does have the better odds on his favor.

Then there was fighting in the room. A lot. The henchmen were easy to take out, but not all at once. Batman seemed to take about 3 of them out quickly, but the others must have been stubborn. Punch! The batman fell back and crushed a brown table and went down. The Joker laughed and Batman sprang into action. He ran over to the Joker and gave a solid kick in the gut, Joker went down. Hard. Harley pulled out a gun and started shooting madly and Batman dodged it with skill. Batman was good.

Batgirl was starting to wonder when she would be called into the huge fight going down right before her eyes. She really wanted to get the two crazed clowns what was coming to them, a huge punch in the face. She waited about another couple of agonizing minuets, then Batman must have turned on his radio in his suit and started to talk quietly to Batgirl.

"Get Robin."

"Fine."

She crawled through the vent looking for an opening. A few more feet and she saw the opening. She slithered through and hid in the shadows. She saw the poor boy wonder on the table about 5 feet in the light and almost 10 feet from her. She needed to find a way to role Robin out with out making noise and a sound. Batman was the distraction. She also saw that there were 4 knocked out henchmen, one in batropes struggling, and the rest ran away. Harley and Joker were much more of a challenge to face. Batgirl thought that maybe slowly sneaking her arm out and trying to grab the edge of the table was the easiest thing to do, then pulling Robin back quietly and slowly. She stretched her arm out and felt the medal. She grabbed it and Batman saw this. He tried to make a bigger distraction to help Batgirl and it worked… until the roped henchmen yelled.

"Joker!"

"Shoot!" panicked Batgirl.

"Run!" ordered Batman. Then punched Joker in the gut.

Batgirl ran behind the table and started pulling the boy out of the straps, because the table couldn't go up the stairs. How she was going to do this was going to be hard. She saw the black and red Harley running towards her.

"Your not reeeeaaaaally gunna take little Robbey here? He's so much better off with me and puddin."

"He will die with you two crazed clowns!"

She quickly tried to unstrap him while fighting with Harley. She punched and missed and got a shot in the gut.

"With you out of the way, I'll take Robin here and just kill him off myself! Hahaha!"

"ENOUGH!"

Batgirl ran and punched with all her might. The black and red clown flew back and hit her head hard to the wall. She fell to the ground and was out cold.

"I thing I'll be taking him from here."

Batgirl ran back to the table and pulled Robin's body by the waist to the edge of the table. She reached her hand under his neck and slid her arm down under his back. She (Barely) lifted him off the table and propped his feet to the floor. She put his arm around her and attempted to almost walk him out with her. She wasn't as strong as Robin or Batman and knew that lifting the teenager was a hard job for a girl her age and size. Then when she had him up the two flights of stairs, Batman ran over to them.

"Where's Joker?"

"He ran away, but that's not important. We'll catch him later, Robin is our main concern." He said.

With that Batman easily lifted Robin up and held his limp body in his arms. Batgirl could see the compassion in his eyes. He really cared for Dick and was so upset at this site in his arms. She knew that he really felt bad at this.

"Let's go. He's not breathing well." Said Batman running over to the Batmobile with Robin in his arms. "Meet us in the Batcave."

Batgirl ran to her cycle and they drove off into the city.


	7. The Choice

I don't own Batman

About 15 minuets later Batgirl got to the Cave. 'Wow,' she thought, 'Batman made great time.' Well that was because he has a LOT of motivation!

Batgirl drove the cycle over to her small garage and parked it. She snapped the kickstand down and leaped off. She ran over to a secluded area that was built for a makeshift hospital wing. When she saw Robin, in the state he was in, she gasped. She never really got to see him fully in the dim light before, but now that he was under the hospital lights, she feared for the worst.

Robin was lying on the hospital bed. He was in so much pain. She could see it in his face, even though he was out of it. He completely covered in cuts and scrapes. Most of the scraped were from the crash, but there was a lot from the Joker. He was also bleeding from the head and the shoulder badly. There was no part of his body that didn't have a black and blue mark. He had a broken nose and wrist. His left arm was slit open too. All there was that seemed fine was what was behind the mask.

Bruce was working on him. He had a look in his eyes. This was his son and Joker practically destroyed him in front of his eyes.

"This is too heavy"

"Wait… He wont die will he!" Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"No. But he will if he doesn't get professional help"

"You're going to take him in… The Hospital!"

"Yes. Let's go"

She ran over to her cycle and hopped on. Batman lifted Robin in his arms and he gently carried him over to the Batmobile. He put him in the passenger seat lying down. He jumped over to the other seat and bolted out of the cave. Batman was out right after Batgirl. Batgirl moved over to the side and let Batman pass. She followed right behind dodging traffic right after Batman. They got to the hospital in minuets. Batman bolted inside, with Robin in his arms and ran to the ER. The worst was yet to come.


	8. Prayers

Before the three crime fighters got to the hospital, Batgirl had called Batman with the microphone in her helmet.

"Why are we bringing Robin in his costume?"

"Because if I bring him in as Dick Grayson, there will be a lot of questions that Bruce Wayne will not be able to answer."

"But Dr. Thompkins is out of town this week. Who's going to take care of Robin?"

"Who ever is the next best"

"Won't they look under the mask?"

"They better not."

"What if they do?"

"Batgirl, what do you think is more important at this time? His life or Identity"

"Life"

And with that, the conversation was over. Batman was right and Batgirl knew it. She really didn't want the crime fighting days to be over already, but she knew that she would give it all away for the safety of Dick. She also knew that neither would Batman.

She was praying that the Joker would be jailed.

She was praying that the doctor wouldn't find out their identities.

But most of all, she was praying that Dick would be ok.


End file.
